


He Twisted Things Until They Shattered

by Sakura_Lawliet



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Anxiety, Darker Themed, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Guilt, Having Faith, Honestly I Don't Really Know What This Is, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, On the Run, Pet Names, Self-Doubt, Trust, Vague Situation Explanations, criminal duo, emotional aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Lawliet/pseuds/Sakura_Lawliet
Summary: Delirious frowned, annoyed with how easily Vanoss completely disregarded the first part of their conversation, “I’m not a protector.”“Well, you’re mine,” his lover called across the growing space between them, the echoes of his voice both a soothing balm and an electric buzz, “And if there’s one thing you’re known for, Del, it’s your zero tolerance to anything not going your way - or failure."





	He Twisted Things Until They Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Youtube (obviously) or any of its users. I especially do not own Delirious, Vanoss, nor any other YouTuber mentioned in this writing piece; they are all owners of their own being. I only take credit for the story; neither do I gain any profit from this writing piece.
> 
> **WARNING(S):** Please read and take note of tags. Be cautious and _always_ read with discretion, no matter the story!
> 
> **ADDITIONAL NOTE(S):** Darker themed for sure. This spilled out of somewhere in my head, so yeah... don't know what that means for me, haha. Either way, if there are _any_ tags you feel I missed or need to add let me know!!! I'm always happy to accommodate.

The silence was deafening. Uninterrupted, neverending, all encompassing.

It swallowed everything whole, shaking down inner shields to the very core, jostling them until they were not but ash and dust, loose stones of tumbled walls and strength. Laying waste to a mental fort of once invincible fortitude - a safe haven of the most capable defense.

Even darkness of the worse kind was an easier enemy to fight than a tranquility that he could never truly escape.

This empty concrete box of a room, with steel bones and stygian innards, made a valiant effort to turn him away, but Delirious always thought he was made of tougher stuff. Bare walls, dirty floors, the foul stench of urine and other gross ordure - it made his stomach twist, his fingers shake. Made his lungs sputter with unceremonious difficulty, but he held his ground.

It was a place that would haunt his dreams for more reasons than its poor state of disrepair.

Punishment, he told himself for the hundredth time. _Punishment_.

He deserved the worst kind, the worst that he could be dealt, though honestly, he felt even then he wouldn’t be very cleansed.

He tensed at the new sound of footsteps that echoed unnaturally loud throughout the quiet area. A light, purposeful gait, but so annoyingly _careful_. Gentle, so as not to spook a figurative beast, a figurative _monster_.

But - that’s exactly what he was, wasn't he?

_A monster_.

With all the blood that soaked his hands, all the blood that drenched his clothes, his hair, his skin, face, knuckles, feet - that tainted his very _soul_ \- and the faint phantom feel of all the bones and flesh that he's mutilated and scarred all these years… he supposed he was a monster of the worst breed.

And he still hadn't learned how to protect the things he loved most.

Useless, incapable, incompetent; broken.

Garbage.

All these years and he still can't secure his most precious things - what kind of creature _was he_?

He was broken from his thoughts when the enclosed room he resided in fell quiet once more - the soft footsteps having paused.

And Delirious knew who they belonged to, he’d know anywhere who that steady and confident tread belonged to, even if coated under layers of uncharacteristic softness. He knew who it was, who tried to hide the subtle noise of his limp with the ease of practiced elegance - who Delirious had _no right_ to be in the presence of.

Because who was he kidding?

He was never a protector, never a guardian - no.

He was a hunter, a murderer; he was a bringer of death. He made perfect, beautiful things into broken, crimson messes of pain and misery.

Delirious was the parasite that got underneath people’s skin, made their blood burn and their nerves crawl. He made them wish for death in the spare moments of coherency he _allowed_.

He twisted things until they shattered.

And Delirious fucking _loved_ it.

“You’re thinking too much again,” the silence was broken once more, the uninterrupted, neverending, all encompassing silence was so easily erased.

This man, who so confidently strode to where he wished, this man who took what he wanted, this man who bravely took challenges face on… he so fearlessly voiced his thoughts without worry of the quiet threat the silence brought.

And this man - who he loved more than he loved making red abominations and tortured souls, who he'd follow anywhere, do anything for; this man who he'd lay his pitiful thing of a life down for - should _kill him_.

Rip him into pieces.

Stick a knife deep into his gut, pull pretty noises from his lips, spill his lifeblood in beautiful waterfalls onto the concrete floor they stood upon.

This man who he failed so horrendously, should make Delirious into one of the messes of bloody ichor and limp flesh he’s made his life mission to create as often as he could. He earned it - _deserved_ it.

He did not have this man's confidence, his drive, pride, bravery, nor did he have his fearlessness, but he did have a good amount of courage. Courage to admit that he did wrong. Delirious did this man wrong, and he deserved punishment - death.

Hands on his shoulders knocked him from his thoughts as they traced the tense lines in his muscles, slithering and curling forward with a gentleness that made him shiver. Nimble fingers strong in grip, curling and rubbing into his flesh, sliding up to cradle the column of his neck tilting his head back more and more until all Delirious could see was the shadow riddled ceiling of their current prison.

Familiar calluses and warm skin made him relax into the touch, coaxing fingers kneaded silent words into his skin. A warm chest pressed into his back, hot calm puffs of breath trailed over the cartilage of his ear. Delirious slumped into the comforting gesture, silently pondering if this was his end as he felt those hands cup his throat, a finger or two brushing the underside of his jaw with careless abandon.

Delirious could feel the trembling of his body, a hum buzzing beneath his skin from the thrill of intimacy and threat; his nerves tingling with both fear and arousal as he waited with baited breath for his lover to make the first move. Like always.

“Ah, my dearest Del,” a rasping voice sighed, low and deep. Just for him.

He squirmed at the sound.

“My love, you've never listened well, have you?”

Delirious let his eyelids flutter, blue eyes unfocused as he pressed himself closer to his only thread of sanity.

“You need to stop thinking,” came the command, “You think only of what I _wish_ you to think,” he purred.

“I-”

“Hush. I only do these things for your own good, hell knows that you can't tell care of yourself.”

Delirious swallowed, but remained dutifully quiet.

“Now, you've made me travel all the way back to this godforsaken place after I just managed to leave it.”

“I'm sorry, Vanoss.”

Fingers tightened slightly over the delicate line of Delirious’ neck pulling a silent gasp from his lungs.

“You apologize for _nothing_ , Jonathan,” the man hissed, the taboo syllables of his true name enough to make him shiver in all the right ways. “Nothing.”

The empty echo of their empty space was all the encouragement needed to crack out the deeper feelings for show. An area of ephemeral ignorance, just for themselves. Here and now.

They always were more than just two individuals, more than partners, friends. More than Vanoss, more than Delirious - the infamous duo both feared and enthralled to many. They were just _more_.

They were one. Whole. Everything. They were Jonathan and Evan. They were each other's.

And in the end that was all that ever mattered to them.

“I got you hurt,” he murmured, his own hands reaching up to hold the ones that held their place over his neck, the meek noise of his voice making something inside him twist with disgust.

“We’re always in danger, Jon,” Vanoss whispered back, breath fanning over his exposed skin. “But you also always manage to get me out of it.”

Delirious let out a shaky breath, “I almost didn't get you back.”

“But you did.”

Teeth dug into his bottom lip before he spun around to face his lover, “But _I almost didn't_!” He snapped, angry, scared, and utterly hopeless. “I allowed them to put their grimy hands all over you, allowed them to _hurt_ you. I failed - and what about the next time, Evan?” He let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob. “The next time I end up failing you, letting someone get to you in my moments of weakness? If I allow them to take your life away?”

Vanoss stayed silent, face passive but soft around the edges as he ran soothing fingers through Delirious’ matted dark hair, making sure to keep their bodies pressed close. Resting his elbows on Delirious’ shoulders, he teased the shorter hairs on the back of his neck.

Delirious fisted his hands into his lovers shirt in anger, “I can't protect you! Why can't you see that? You'd be safer without a liability, without loose ends, Evan.”

“What do you suggest then, Jon?” Vanoss asked without much change in his serene expression.

“Get rid of me.”

“You know that’s out of the question,” Vanoss sighed, fingers sliding into the deeper strands of Delirious’ hair to clench into a fist, lightly tugging his head back, “Because you’re _mine_ ,” he hissed, “You do not go _anywhere_ without me.”

Heart skipping a few beats, Delirious felt his breath hitch, “You know I love being yours,” he said, words slipping out before he could think of them while watching his partner preen with pleasure, “I wouldn’t want it any other way - but not when I’m also your constant bad luck.”

“I don’t care,” he nonchalantly shrugged, “You’ll just have to do better with your rescues, love.”

Delirious bristled when Vanoss pulled away - suddenly cold without the warm heat of his body. The man paused, only to give him a quick lingering pat to his cheek and a sweet smile before turning away.

“You cut it a little short this time around,” he continued, waving an indifferent hand through the air as he walked back to where he’d came. “It was a bit disconcerting, but I know you’ll never disappoint me.”

Delirious frowned, annoyed with how easily Vanoss completely disregarded the first part of their conversation, “I’m not a protector.”

“Well, you’re mine,” his lover called across the growing space between them, the echoes of his voice both a soothing balm and an electric buzz, “And if there’s one thing you’re known for, Del, it’s your zero tolerance to anything not going your way - or failure. Now, your doubts are nonsense, we got better things to do; come.”

Delirious sighed, anxiety eating itself through his innards, but he pushed it all away at the command of his beloved, truly setting his thoughts to what he should be thinking about, what Vanoss expected of him. He’ll worry later.

Delirious took a breath, squared his shoulders and moved to follow his light in the dark.

Like he always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, feel free to suggest any tags you feel I missed or need to add and feedback is always welcomed :)
> 
> Interesting tidbit, I suppose - this was previously named _You said Everything Was Okay_ in my original documents.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://sakura-lawliet.tumblr.com), as well.
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> ~Sakura


End file.
